The Getaway
by gothamgirl28
Summary: Written for the S/T Valentine's Exchange for the Yankee Countess. Her prompt: Tom and Sybil decide to "spice things up" by trying a new sex position. However, things don't quite go according to plan. Whether it's cramped muscles, or one (or both) of them can't quite twist in that way, or despite their efforts, it just doesn't feel as good as it sounded, whatever you choose.


This is my S/T Valentine's Exchange fic for the Yankee Countess. Her prompt was this: "Tom and Sybil decide to "spice things up" by trying a new sex position. However, things don't quite go according to plan. Whether it's cramped muscles, or one (or both) of them can't quite twist in that way, or despite their efforts, it just doesn't feel as good as it sounded, whatever you choose ;oP it's a sexy comedy, with an emphasis on comedy. Whether or not they "succeed" in the end, is up to you as well ;o) and interpret that as you will!"

I hope this lives up to your expectations. Happy Belated Valentine's Day!

* * *

 **Friday, 12 February 2016**  
 **The Bransons' Cottage**  
 **Surrey**

Sybil was struggling to get her nearly fourteenth month old son Rory into his winter coat when the doorbell rang.

Tom bolted in from the kitchen and announced, "I'll get it!"

Opening the door, he saw his in-laws standing outside. Waving them forward, he said, "Come in, come in. The kids are almost ready to go."

Cora grinned. "Are they excited to be staying with grammy and grampy for several days?"

Tom smiled. "Moira is very excited. Rory is excited because she's excited. I'm not sure how he'll react once he realizes mumma and dada are not picking him up after a night away."

"He'll be fine," Robert responded. "Once he realizes that he has grammy and grampy wrapped around his finger, he'll never want to leave.

They chuckled at his words as they entered the living room. There they were heartily greeted by Moira.

"Grammy! Grampy!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran towards her grandparents.

Rory looked up at his sister's shouting and gave a toothy grin to his grandparents. Sybil gave a weary smile to her parents, already exhausted from fighting with her stubborn son.

"Hi mum. Hi dad," she softly greeted them.

Cora gave her an understanding smile. "How are the kids?"

Sybil sighed. "They're fine. Though this one," she said, pointing to her son, "does not want to wear his winter coat."

Both of her parents chuckled. "All children are like that, darling," replied her mother. "I'll help you."

Cora then plopped down on the floor and helped Sybil put Rory's coat on, by distracting the little boy from what his mother was doing.

"Thank you, mum."

Her mother smiled as she held her grandson. "Not a problem."

Robert quickly glanced around. "Where's Blitzen? And the luggage for the children"

Tom pointed to a little carrier in the corner. "She's already in her dog carrier. She wasn't happy about it, but quieted down when she saw the chaos. Their shared suitcase is in the dining room."

His father-in-law chuckled. "I'll go and bring the suitcase to the car."

Robert walked into the dining room, grabbed the suitcase, and quickly left to put it in the car. Then, it was time to get Moira into her coat. She excitedly put her coat on and impatiently waited as her mum zipped it up. Once that was finished, it was time for Moira, Rory, and Blitzen to leave with Cora and Robert while Tom and Sybil left for their trip.

The Bransons watched as their two children and their chocolate lab puppy left to spend the next five days in London, waving them off.

Tom chuckled from beside Sybil. "Do your parents know what they got themselves into?"

His wife heartily laughed. "Absolutely not."

 ** _Several hours later…_**

 **Stow-on-the-Wold, The Cotswolds**

Sybil scrolled through the Kama Sutra sex positions on the So Feminine website, trying to pick out one or two or even three new positions for her and Tom to try during their romantic getaway. Though they still made love on a regular basis, Sybil was concerned that sex had become routine for them. Sex was no longer spontaneous as it was when they were dating and in the first year of their marriage. With two children under the age of four, experimentation had gone out the window.

 _The lustful leg doesn't look too hard_ , thought Sybil. _I should be able to extend my leg onto Tom's shoulder._

She continued scrolling and came to the suspended scissors. _Definitely not! Tom's the one with the upper arm strength, not me! I'll fall if we try that._

 _The stair master is out. We're staying at a single level cottage. No stairs there!_

Sybil continued scrolling and paused when she reached the lap top. _I think we can handle this. It's a sitting position for the both of us and I can get my legs onto his shoulders._

She continued scrolling for the next several minutes, bookmarking on her phone the positions she wanted to try over the next five days. She had just saved the last position when she felt the car slowing down.

"We're here, love," Tom said, pointing to the sign that read Park Farm Holiday Cottages. "I'll go, check us in, and get the keys to the cottage. You wait here."

He kissed her on the cheek and hurried out of the car, wanting to officially start their romantic holiday as soon as possible. Ten minutes later, he returned with the keys and the directions to their cottage.

"It's called The Oxbow," Tom told her as they drove up the quaint little cottage.

Sybil happily sighed when she got a full view of the cottage. It was a one story, stone building, obviously converted into a cottage from a barn.

"It looks lovely," she uttered. "Remind me to thank Mary for the early birthday gift."

Her husband grinned. "Don't worry. I'll remind you. Now let's go in and see our home for the next five days!"

Tom opened the door and bounced out of the car. He opened the boot and removed their luggage. Sybil laughed at his enthusiasm as she opened her door. Once out of the car, she stretched for a moment or two. She then proceeded to open the door to the backseat and pulled out several shopping bags. The couple had driven through The Cotswolds and had stopped along the way to sightsee and pick up some food and wine to tide them over for a day or two.

"Hurry up, love!" shouted Tom from the door.

Sybil laughed again. "I'm coming! I don't want to drop any of our food. Or wine!"

Arriving at the door, she playfully pecked Tom on the lips. He grinned and unlocked the door. Opening it, he gave a playful bow and pronounced, "After you, milady."

She grinned as she ambled into the house ahead of him. She gasped as she looked around the cottage. It was beautiful, with white walls, rosy red cushioned chairs with a matching loveseat, and a wood burner in the corner.

Tom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife. "It's lovely. Though not a place I would think of Mary choosing. I always thought of her as the 'grand suite in the most expensive hotel in Paris' person."

Sybil chuckled. "You're right about Mary. However, we did discuss over Christmas our dream romantic vacations. I mentioned a cottage in the English countryside to her." She turned her head so she could look at his face. "I'm not keen on going abroad without the kids when they're so young. In a few years though…"

Tom leaned down and kissed her. "I like the way you think, love. Now, let's unpack and I'll make dinner while you take a long and relaxing bubble bath."

"Sounds fantastic."

 ** _Forty-five minutes later…_**

Sybil sighed as she sunk into the warm bubble bath. Closing her eyes, she thought _This is lovely. No kids barging in or wanting to join me. No one is screaming or squabbling. It's going to be a rude awakening when we return home on Wednesday._

She stretched her long legs out, giggling at how quiet it was. She picked up her glass of Villa Sandi Rosso Sandi, a birthday gift from Edith, and took a sip, relishing the bubbles and fruitiness of the wine.

Sybil placed her glass on the toilet seat and grabbed her iPhone. She opened up her music and put on her Relaxation playlist. She returned her phone to the toilet seat and picked her glass up again, settling in for a long, luxurious bath.

 ** _Forty minutes later…_**

Sybil carefully got out of the bath tub, making sure she didn't slip and hurt herself. _That would definitely ruin our holiday._ She quickly began to pat herself dry. When she was finished, Sybil picked up her moisturizer and began to rub the lotion over every inch of her body, wanting it to be silky smooth for tonight's adventures. Once done, she donned a black, silk slip. She smoothed down the material and then strutted out to the kitchen/dining/living room.

Tom was setting the table as she entered the open space area. Sybil leaned against the wall, taking in the broad expanse of his shoulders and his magnificent arse. _I need him now._

She sauntered over to her husband, smirking as she thought of her plans for them. Reaching him, Sybil stretched up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Tom, kissing his neck in the process. He turned in her arms and grinned like the Cheshire cat when he saw her outfit.

"I take it you have other plans for this evening."

Sybil grinned and nodded her head. "I think dinner can wait for a bit."

"My thoughts exactly."

Tom turned around fully to face Sybil and pulled her into his arms. The couple began to frantically kiss each other. Sybil began to remove Tom's clothes, with her husband breaking away from her fevered kisses every so often to help. As she removed both his briefs and jeans in one go, he toed off his socks.

Then, it was her turn. Tom reached for the hem of the slip and pulled it off in one motion, tossing it behind him. He gulped as saw that she was wearing nothing else underneath it. He glanced up at his beloved wife's face and saw the wolfish grin on her face.

"You little minx," Tom breathed out.

He then pulled Sybil to him, kissing her soundly on the mouth. As he did that, she wrapped her arms around him and felt the muscles in his back move as her hands roamed up and down his back. Tom's hand, which had been resting on his wife's hip, moved upward, burning a trail to her breast. He caressed her breast for a moment or two before he brushed his thumb over her taut nipple.

Sybil broke their kiss, gasping out, "Oh yes!"

She then went back to kissing her husband, gently scratching his back as he continued to his ministrations.

After several minutes of this, Sybil decided turnabout was fair play. She caressed down Tom's back to his glorious arse and gave it a firm squeeze. She then brought her hand around to his front and wrapped her hand around his firm length.

"Oh Sybil," Tom gasped.

Sybil chuckled and began to stroke him. Her husband's eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

"Love, don't stop!"

"I don't plan to."

She continued stroking her husband for the next minute or two. She briefly stopped when Tom, regaining some of his composure, slowly sunk one of his fingers into her.

Tom groaned when he felt how wet his wife was. He continued pleasuring her and even began rubbing his thumb over her clit.

"Jesus, Tom! Don't stop!"

"I don't plan to," he cheekily replied.

After he few minutes, Tom leaned down and whispered, "Let's finish this in the bedroom."

Sybil pulled away and shook her head. "I want to try something different tonight."

Her husband grinned back at her. "Take the lead, love."

Sybil grinned and maneuvered them so that they were approximately shoulder width apart facing each other. Next, she placed one leg up onto the arm of the chair. His eyebrow rose in surprise, not expecting that, but he couldn't help but to enjoy the view.

"Now, bend your knees so your shoulder is under my leg."

Tom did as she told him to. Once he was in position, Sybil rested her foot on his shoulder.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, enabling her to lean back.

"Now," Sybil breathed out, as Tom distracted her by sucking on her nipple, "hold on to my hips and straighten up slowly."

Again, Tom followed her instructions and he found himself slowly penetrating Sybil.

"Oh God, love! You feel so good!"

"Oh Tom!" she shouted at the same time.

"Now," Sybil gasped, "I'm going to extend my leg and straighten it while you gently pulse into me."

She began to extend her leg and straightened it a bit, desiring to slowly stretch it out. As Sybil did this, Tom gently throbbed into her.

"Oh, love!"

"Yes! Just like that!"

After two minutes, Sybil decided to stretch her leg out more. Unfortunately, she ended up stretching it too much and her calf began to cramp.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed.

Sybil instinctively leaned forward, grabbing her leg. In the process, she knocked her head into Tom's, causing him to lose his balance. They toppled to the floor in a tangled heap of limbs.

At first, they were both startled by what happened. Then, Tom snorted. Sybil looked at him and broke out into a fit of laughter. For the next few minutes, the hearty laughter of the Bransons was the only noise coming out of the cottage.

Regaining his composure, Tom looked at his wife and asked, "Are you okay, love?"

In between laughs, she responded, "I'll-be-fine. How are you?"

"I'll be okay."

Tom stood up and assisted Sybil in getting up. He then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, gently laying her down.

"I'll be right back."

Sybil smiled and leaned back on the bed.

Five minutes later, he returned with their dinner of assorted charcuterie, cheeses, and crackers, two ice packs, two glasses, and a bottle of wine.

Settling on the bed, he handed Sybil one of the ice packs. "For your head."

"Thank you, darling." Her stomach growled then, causing her to giggle. "Let's eat."

Fifteen minutes later, their food was gone. Tom and Sybil were now sipping their wine and tending to each other. She was holding an ice pack to his head while he massaged her calf.

"Oh that feels heavenly, Tom. You truly know how to use your hands."

He gave her his trademark half smile, instantly melting her heart. "Thank you, love."

Tom glanced up at her and asked, "Can I ask you why you wanted to try a new position tonight? I'm not complaining. It was good before your leg cramped up."

Sybil sighed. "I've been worried that our sex life has become routine. We're not spontaneous like we used to be. I thought I would try to spice things up."

He sighed. "Love, I wish you would have talked to me first. There's nothing wrong with trying out new positions or role playing or whatever. But you need to let me know your concerns."

"I know."

Tom leaned over and kissed his wife on the nose. "I'm glad. It at least shows that you care about our marriage. It is difficult to be spontaneous with Moira and Rory, but we can make an effort to spice things up in other ways." He halted his ministrations and looked up at her. "I think we should institute a date night either every week or every other week. We can arrange for the kids to stay over with someone or have someone stay at our home. What do you think?"

Sybil smiled as she thought over his suggestion. "It sounds like a good plan. Do you think we can talk my parents into staying in London longer?"

Tom chuckled at his wife's suggestion. "If we have Moira ask, definitely."

She cracked up laughing at his idea, knowing that their daughter had grampy wrapped around her little finger.

Sybil glanced up at her husband and noticed that a bruise was forming under his eye. "Oh dear! I think I gave you a black eye."

Tom laughed when she said that. "You gave yourself one as well."

She shook with laughter. "Oh Lord! I'm glad this is a five day trip. Imagine having to explain this to my parents!"

Tom laughed even harder. He rolled onto his side as he laughed. However, he rolled so hard, he fell off the bed. Sybil paused in her laughing to check on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Grand," he puffed out, breaking into even more laughter.

Sybil snickered at her husband's plight. "Get back into bed, darling."

He slowly stood from the floor and stretched. Tom moved the food tray onto the side table and plopped into bed.

Turning towards his wife, he cheekily asked, "Do you fancy another go?"

Sybil chuckled. "I'd love to but I don't think either of us is up for it. We do have four more days here."

Her husband pulled back the covers for her and she crawled under them. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her as she got into what she affectionately called her nook.

"Plenty of time to spice things up then," he responded.

Sybil playfully swatted her husband and ordered him to turn out the lights.

"Night, love."

"Night, darling."


End file.
